This invention relates to oximeter cuvettes and more particularly to an oximeter cuvette having a complimentary cover with a stirrer.
In vitro oximeters such as those disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,922 used an expensive cuvette which is manufactured to extremely close tolerance in combination with a permanent stirring mechanism and cover combination. The permanent stirring mechanism and cover combination is used to position the cuvette and secures the cuvette firmly against the glass plate through which the measurement transmission is passed. In devices of this type, it is necessary to clean the stirring mechanism and cover between the evaluation of each successive sample. Since the cleaning of the cover and stirrer, as well as the cuvette, involves sterilization, a substantial delay is incurred between successive tests, unless the operator has a supply of sterilized covers, stirrers and cuvettes.